Gyro
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= The https://m-78.jp/rb/post-470/ is an item used by several characters in Ultraman R/B. There are at least 4 existing Gyros: * : The transformation device for Ultraman Rosso and Ultraman Blu. There is one for each of them. * ジャイロ|Ē Zī Jairo}}: Used by Makoto A'i'''z'en to both summon monsters and transform into Ultraman Orb Dark. It is identical in appearance to the R/B Gyros. * https://m-78.jp/rb/post-1141/: A repainted version used by Saki Mitsurugi, which can make monsters evolve or power-up. After Saki's death, it was left in the possession of Asahi Minato, which later become her transformation item for Ultrawoman Grigio. History 1300 years ago, Grigio and her brothers climbed up the Warrior's Peak of Planet O-50, where they received the Gyros and R/B Crystals. They then set off to face Reugosite. However, they lost and crashed on Earth. When the brothers become scattered as R/B Crystals around Ayaka City, they left their Gyros as well while Grigio’s Gyro remained in her possession. Many years later,Mio Minato somehow found the two R/B Gyros and brought them back to Aizen Tech, to study the power of Ultraman that came crashing down along with the Ayaka Star. However, Mio found out about her colleague Makoto Aizen's true nature and plan, to gain the power of Ultraman for himself. Thus, Mio took the two Gyros and ran away. Saki Mitsurugi demanded that she hand over the other two Gyros, but instead, her own and the other two somehow activated a nearby device, which pulled Mio into another dimension. 15 years later, while in the other dimension, Mio saw her sons almost get killed by Grigio Bone. The Gyros resonated with her feelings and appeared to the brothers Katsumi and Isami, who use them to transform into Ultramen Rosso and Blu. Secretly, another Gyro was developed and used by Makoto to summon monsters and later transform into Ultraman Orb Dark Noir Black Schwarz. Another Gyro, different from the other three in at least physical appearance, is used by Saki Mitsurugi. After coming back from the other dimension, Mio steals all three Gyros to be used in her plan to stop Reugosite. Saki took back her Gyro, disrupting the process. The Gyro is passed on to Asahi during Saki's dying moments. Functions - With Orb Ring NEO= : A dark version of Ultraman Orb's Origium Ray, and Orb Dark's signature Ultra Beam. To activate this attack, the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the AZ Gyro and the handles are pulled thrice. DarkOrigiumRay.gif|Dark Origium Ray - R/B Mode= * : Rosso, Blu, and the "aura of Orb Origin" fire the Origium Ray. It is activated when the Orb Ring NEO is set onto the R/B Gyro. TripleOrigiumRay.gif|Triple Origium Ray }} }} - Saki's Gyro= *'R/B Crystal Scanning': Like the other Gyros, Saki's Gyro can scan R/B Crystals: **'Kaiju Summoning': A R/B Crystal based on a Kaiju allows Saki to summon the corresponding Kaiju. The Gyro she uses seemingly makes them evolve as well. **'Transformation': Like the other Gyros, Saki's Gyro allows her to transform into Kaiju as well. When lent to Makoto Aizen, he uses it to transform into Grigio King. **'R/B Crystal Creation': From a monster's remains, Saki can extract their essence and condense it into a R/B Crystal. *'R/B Crystal Imprisonment': When used together along with special equipment, the power of the R/B Gyros (Saki's included) can imprison powerful entities like Reugosite in the form of a R/B Crystal. HoroborosSummon.gif|Kaiju Summoning GKMHenshin.gif|Transformation (Saki) KyokaGrigioKing.gif|Transformation (Makoto) GrigioReginaHenshinAsahiver.gif|Transformation (Asahi) SakiGyroRBCrystalCreation.gif|R/B Crystal Creation ReugositeCrystalised.gif|R/B Crystal Imprisonment }} Gallery 44C42B85-85E2-4D79-A40D-4125C2BE30DD.jpeg 2C05AD98-790C-4084-B859-8C879E048F4F.jpeg MinatoBrothersbeingsaved.jpeg|The R/B Gyros saving Katsumi and Isami Screenshot07062018001.jpeg BSeriesItems.jpeg MinatoBrothersEpisode2.jpeg RBGyroSeriesClear.jpeg KatsumiActivatesTheRBGyroUpdated.gif|Katsumi activating his R/B Gyro Isami(ActivatingHisRBGyro).gif|Isami activating his R/B Gyro Katsumi(InsertsCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg Isami(InsertingCrystalIntoRBGyro).jpeg Katsumi'sGyro.jpeg Isami'sGyro.jpeg GyrowithORNeoActivation.gif|Makoto using the Orb Ring NEO in conjunction with his AZ Gyro AZGyroBetterPic.jpeg|Makoto with his AZ Gyro Saki(with)Gyro-clearer.jpeg|Saki with her Gyro TripleOrigiumRayActivation.gif|Katsumi using the Orb Ring NEO in conjunction with his R/B Gyro Katsumi&Isamicompletestheirtransformation.gif|Katsumi using the Kiwami Crystal in union with the R/B Gyro NewGenCrystalActivate.gif|New Generation Hero Crystal activation IsamiTripleOrigium.gif|Isami using the Orb Ring NEO in conjunction with his R/B Gyro TheThreeGyros.jpeg|The three Gyros AsahiwithSaki’sGyro.jpeg|Asahi with Saki’s Gyro RBGyro.png Trivia *Voice actor: Holly Kaneko (deeper voice announcement)https://twitter.com/guran_no_ojisan/status/1110252935705817088 *Makoto's AZ Gyro has the letter "Z" pronounced the American way ("Zee") instead of British ("Zed"), the latter being frequently used by the Japanese. *In contrast to the R/B Gyro, the scene where Makoto uses the AZ Gyro within Orb Dark not only shows him wearing a black bodysuit (which is demonstrated in the Orb Ring and Dark Ring's scenes), but also lacks an image of Ultraman Orb prior to being activated. *The P-Bandai exclusive Saki Mitsurugi's Gyro plays all of its announcements save Saki's quotes in the same voice normally used for monsters. It also announces finishing attacks, unlike the DX R/B Gyro. References id:Gyro ms:Gyro Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultraman R/B Category:Ultra Items